My best friend the idiot
by xoxoAlwaysBeingMe
Summary: Tucker notices that Ben says the stupidest things when he talks to the most beautiful girl he's laid his eyes on, this is a one shot .Rated M for somewhat swearing.


My best friend the idiot

Summery –Trucker notices that Ben says the stupidest things when he talks to the most beautiful girl he's laid his eyes on, this is a one shot.

"_god go back to your people, you wee little one "_Rachel Berry sighed it had only been two weeks living in her and Santana`s apartment building and Santana had already been in an all out war with one of the three guys from across the hall.

Placing her bookmark in her copy of city of ashes from the mortal instruments series by Cassandra Clare onto the black marble wood coffee table sighing before she stood up and went over to the door opening it gently.

"_God you`re a bitch, you know that?"_ a short dark skinned man who looked to be their age said making a smirk appear on Santana's lips.

"_actually yes I do know that , hence my saying "the only straight I am ,is a straight up bitch""_ Rachel rolled her brown doe eyes at her best friend before noticing one second of a third behind the short man leaning up against their doorway trying not to laugh.

Though if she was quite honest she wasn`t sure on rather or not it was directed towards Santana, his roommate or both but judging by the look on his face it was directed at his roommate she guessed.

Rachel sighed before deciding to end the fight before it got worse., Rachel walked over to her best friend and grabbed her elbow making her snap her head towards the tiny diva that was Rachel.

"_Santana come on, just pay no mind to him and get ready for your video chat with Brit" _she tried to reason.

"_hell to the no Chel he`s an ass, who really needs to learn that not all woman will fall to their knees to kiss him on the lips "_Santana commented.

By now the man`s roommate broke out laughing _"shot down Tuck"_ the man laughed harder when his roommate turned and shot him a look before he quickly stopped when Rachel looked at him ,well he was handsome she`d give him that one.

The man stood up straight and made his way over _"hey I`m Ben Wheeler Tucker over here`s roommate and best friend "_Ben said sticking out his hand which Rachel grabbed and shook.

"_Rachel Berry otherwise known as Santana Lopez's best friend Santana being the straight up bitch over there "_ Rachel said tilting her head in Santana`s direction.

Ben sneaked a glance at the girl Rachel called her best friend Santana Lopez, the girl was a Latina girl that was obvious, her hair was jet black and her legs were endless but yet that wasn't the girl his focus was on, it was on Rachel.

The girl who was obviously Jewish as well as short with dark brown hair and beautiful brown doe eyes.

Ben cleared his throat before turning to the two girls _"how about you two beautiful ladies join us for dinner tonight as an peace offering to make up for tucker harassing you" _Ben offered before he had time to think.

"_You cook vegan?"_ Santana asked in a snarky voice _"because Chel over here is a big time vegan "_she commented to him.

Ben`s mouth opened _"of course I do, I`m a vegan myself actually"_ he commented.

Tucker looked at him and shaked his head _he just couldn`t help himself could he?_ Tucker thought in shame at the mess that his friend was making for himself.

"_Great then we`ll be there" _Rachel said before quickly asking what time they should be there.

"_How about six thirty?"_ he asked earning a nod from the girls before they went into their own apartment.

"_What was that?"_ Tucker quickly turned to his best friend who stood there with a goofy smile on his face _"it was just me offering two beautiful ladies dinner as a peace offering after your stupidity"_ Ben commented.

"_well that`s all good and well but aa you`re not a vegan nor do you know how to cook vegan"_ Tucker said slowly making the words sink into Ben _"shit "_ Ben said before running into their own apartment leaving Tucker with a smirk on his face.

"_My best friend the idiot ladies and gentlemen"_ Tucker laughed to himself before going in and helping out his friend.


End file.
